Split Decisions
by friv0lity
Summary: What if he had biten her that day?


**Title:** _Split Decisions_

**Chapter:****1/?**

**Author:**Swoochi (izza) & Stephenie Meyer

**Genre:**angst

**Rating:**pg13?

**Pairing:**Bella/Edward

**Betas: **hameronnicole & eskaybeki**  
****Spoilers:**Eclipse – Chapter 24 : Snap Decision  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything/anyone. I'm just playing around.

_A kick of adrenaline hit me like an electric shock, and everything was suddenly very clear. _

_Both fights were too close. Seth was about to lose his, and I had no idea if Edward was winning or losing. They needed help. A distraction. Something to give them an edge._

_My hand gripped the stone spike so tightly that a support in the brace snapped._

_Was I strong enough? Was I brave enough? How hard could I shove the rough stone into my body? Would this buy Seth enough time to get back on his feet? Would he heal fast enough for my sacrifice to do him any good? _

My hands began to shake as I tried to wipe away the desperate tears that had begun to fall down my cheeks. This had to work, I had to save them. This was my fault after all.

Praying that my plan would work, I removed my thick sweater, ignoring the cold wind that'd started to bite my skin. Casting a last glance toward Edward, I raised the shard above my head, and squeezed my eyes shut. In one quick motion, I sank the sharp rock into my stomach, and sucked in one deep breath.

_I could tell Victoria had been distracted by the sound of my gasp. Her eyes, holding still for a tiny second, met mine. Fury and curiosity mingled strangely in her expression._

I stumbled back against the rocky wall, and slid down to the ground, trying to catch my breath.

_I wasn't sure how I heard the low sound with all the other noises echoing off the stone wall hammering inside my head. My own heartbeat should have been enough to drown it out. But, in the split second that I stared into Victoria's eyes, I thought I heard a familiar, exasperated sigh. _

_In that same short second, the dance broke violently apart. It happened so quickly that it was over before I could follow the sequences of event. As I was trying to focus on their waltz, everything went blurry, and I darkness took over me_.

"C'mon, Bella, open your eyes," Edward said, patting my cheek desperately. I wanted to open my eyes, tell him that I was okay, but I couldn't find the strength. I could feel the hard and cold ground under my limp body. Edward covered me up with my sweater, and he carefully lifted my head, resting it on his lap. His cold hands were brushing strand of hair away from my face.

Canalizing all the energy that I had left in me, I opened my eyes slowly, and tried to sit up.

"Don't move," he ordered, as he pushed me back down onto his lap with his powerful arms. "You're hurt." Images of what just had happened flashed inside my head.

"Victoria, where is she? Is Seth okay, where is he?" I blurred out, looking around frantically, trying to locate the young werewolf. My head was pounding, and I felt disorientated.

"Calm down, Bella." My breathing was raw and shallow.

"Just take a deep breath," he said. "You'll be okay." I could see the panic in his eyes, and honestly, it did nothing to help me relax - Edward Cullen was rarely afraid. I drew in a sketchy breath, and this is when I noticed for the first time the pain. A hot flashing pain that shook through my entire body. I let out a yelp, and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Shhh, it's alright Bella. You're going to be alright," he tried to comfort me, pressing his cool hands on my semi-bare stomach, soothing the burning sting. Tears fell down my cheeks, as I muttered '_I'm_ _sorry'_ several times. It was becoming harder and harder to breath as the time slowly passed by.

"It's okay; we'll get you some help. Carlisle is going to take care of you," he said as he rocked me on his lap, brushing my tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"We – we can't stay here," I somehow managed to blur out. "They're gonna smell my blood, and come looking for Victoria. They'll find us."

"You're right, we need to move," he admitted reluctantly. "But I can't move you like this," he said motioning to the shard that was still impaling me. "I'm gonna have to remove it."

I just nodded, and closed my eyes. He pulled the stone out quickly, and a flow of blood oozed out of the wound. Edward grabbed my green sweater, and knotted it tightly around my abdomen.

"We're going back to the tent," he told me. "I'll tell Seth to wash our scent." Too weak to answer, I simply blinked my eyes in response.

Without a warning, he picked me off of the ground, and started to run. We were going so fast, everything around me was a blur – and it wasn't just because I had lost so much blood.

We got at the tent a few minutes later; twilight was already blanketing the sky. Edward slowly laid me down on the makeshift bed, and covered me with the blankets, after checking my wound.

"Why did you have to play the heroine?" He asked suddenly. "Why couldn't you let us handle the fight on our own?"

I wanted to reply, tell him that they were gonna lose, that I couldn't have just stood there, and watch Seth get kill. That I couldn't stand the sight of him being hurt by Victoria, but the words wouldn't come out. I was fighting to stay conscious, to keep breathing, and it was taking all the strength I had left.

He kneeled down beside me, and brushed my forehead with his lips. "I'm gonna go get Carlisle," he said determined. "Seth is coming. He'll stay with you while I'm gone, 'kay?"

"Please, don't leave me, Edward," I told him weakly. "You know what I want. Do it," I pleaded.

He slowly bent down, and kissed me. I could feel his tears fall on my face, and run down my cheeks.

"It's not the right thing to do, Bella," he whispered in my ear. He left a trail of butterfly kisses along my jaw, and down my neck. "I'm so sorry."

My body tensed, and I blinked my eyes, trying to fight the darkness that was menacing to over come me as Edward sucked the life out of me.

My breath caught as I started to feel the burning pain from the vampire venom seeping through my veins. He was doing it; he was killing me softly…


End file.
